All Wounds Heal
by CanadianSpoon
Summary: AU; Matt and Al have been closer than ever since their father Arthur attempted to murder Matthew, and their Papa Francis committed suicide. They don't know what led Arthur to commit the crime, but they find out it has everything to do with black magic.
1. What's Wrong With You?

**a/n: ** Alright, this is my first fan fiction! Please enjoy and review! This story includes characters I created which are not from Hetalia. The relationship between Matthew and Alfred is strictly brotherly – not romantic. The relationship between Arthur and Francis, on the other hand, is romantic. The correct pronunciations of the names are these: Vrine (Vuh-**Ree**-Nuh); Lyqele (Lee-**Chel**-Lee); Lahvstyr (**Lah**-Viss-Tire); Naerom (**Nay**-Er-Rom). I've already written the entire story, but I haven't typed it, so I'll probably update every day or every other day. This particular chapter doesn't contain anything offensive, but later in the story there will be violence and crude language. Thanks for reading!

* * *

It was a sunny day in California, as everyone who thinks they know California would expect it to be. Vrine was walking along the sidewalk, watching the waves of heat seep out of the asphalt far up the street.

'It sure is hot...' she thought. 'I don't want to blindly walk around in this heat, but I don't know where to even begin looking!' she sighed. 'Well, staying around this park won't get me anywhere. I might as well head out to the more urban area.' She stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street, and just as she looked both ways she saw a young blonde boy, around age ten or eleven, running from the direction from which she had just been walking.

"Help!" the boy had yelled; in a whispery, difficult-to-hear kind of voice. She walked toward him as he ran to her, and before she could ask what was wrong he grabbed her wrist – unintentionally aggressively – and lead her into the park.

"What's wrong with you?" she demanded, but she didn't resist being dragged into the park since he was, after all, yelling for help. He didn't answer, but soon he stopped and kneeled down to a boy lying on the ground. It didn't take Vrine long to notice that the boy was unconscious.

"Please help him! Please!" the young boy begged, with moistened eyes. "He doesn't have his inhaler and I don't know what to do!" he was shaky and scared.

'Inhaler?' Vrine thought. 'So he must've had an asthma attack then…. Well I can't call a hospital; I don't have any human communication devices….'

"Hmm, I think I must've dropped my…cellphone…running over here," Vrine lied, "could you go find it so I can call an ambulance? I'll see what I can do here while you're gone."

Hesitantly, the boy nodded. "I'll hurry back, Al!" he said before running off.

"Al, huh?" said Vrine as she kneeled down to the boy's body, "You look a lot like that other kid…. Well I guess I'll fix this before he comes back." She placed her hands over his chest to make the shape of a triangle and mumbled something unintelligible. Small orbs of light formed and gathered through the space her hands formed. The light seemed to disappear when it passed through her hands. When she was finished, she parted her hands and all the displaced light went back to stillness. The boy gasped for air as his eyes shot open.

"Oh you're okay!" Vrine pretended to be surprised at his awakening, "another boy begged me to help you, so I kept watch as he went to get my phone! It looks like you're okay now though!" she smiled.

"My brother? Where is he?" Al looked around for his brother after he stood up.

"He's probably still looking for my phone; I thought I dropped it. So you're Al, right? And that kid's your brother?" she queried.

"Alfred, yeah. And that _kid_ is my brother, Matthew." he said. "Couldn't you tell? We're twins!"

"I thought you were closely related," said Vrine, I just didn't wanna jump to conclusions."

Alfred had lost interest in what she was saying. "I remember that me and Mattie were playing hide-and-seek, and I tried to climb the tree to hide in it, but I fell and landed on my back I think…."

"Oh, Matthew thought you had an asthma attack, but it sounds like you just got the wind knocked out of you and fainted!" she laughed.

Alfred blushed, "I don't faint! I'm too cool to faint! You should've seen how cool I looked climbing the tree!" he boasted.

"Sure," Vrine said skeptically while smiling, "we should go find your brother now."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Alfred smiled. They walked off to find Matthew, "Matt where are you?" he yelled.

Matthew heard Alfred and ran back. As Al saw him, he was crushed in a hug by a teary-eyed Matthew.

"Now, now, Mattie, there's no need to —" Matthew began to hiccup as he sobbed, "cry…" Alfred said, trying to console him.

"Yeah Mattie, everything's okay!" Vrine smiled and patted Matthew's shoulder.

Matthew whimpered and smacked her arm away. "Don't call me that!" he sneered.

Vrine looked surprised and she backed away, "W-what did I…"

"Matt she didn't know!" Alfred said.

"But only you can call me that Al!" Matthew exclaimed with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Okay Matt, well she knows now." Al said while hugging Matthew again, petting his hair to calm him down.

Matthew quickly calmed down, "I'm sorry…."

"Just call him Matthew, okay?" Alfred said with an apologetic expression.

"Okay; and it's alright Matthew," she smiled to conceal her confusion. "You two can call me Vrine!"

"Alright!" Alfred smiled back. "Hey you wanna come play at our house?"

"Al…" Matthew said with a worrisome look.

"It's okay Matt, Sarah won't mind! Sarah is our aunt," Alfred informed Vrine.

"Okay!" said Vrine.

"Then let's go!" Alfred exclaimed cheerfully as they walked to the boys' house.

* * *

**a/n: **I hope you liked it! There will be 14 chapters, so please continue to read the story, as long as you like it! Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Who Needs Goodbye

**a/n: **Alright second chapter! This chapter contains violence. Please enjoy the read!

* * *

"Absolutely not!" yelled the boys' angry aunt, Sarah.

"Well why?" Alfred whined.

"I already have enough trouble with you two; I don't need more!" she exclaimed irritated.

"We won't misbe—"

"I said no! You can play outside for half an hour more if you want," she said, "and as for Matthew, you have cleaning to finish."

Vrine noticed the loneliest look on Matthew's face, "We understand," she said to Sarah. "Let's go Al," she whispered to Alfred.

After the two walked for a while, Vrine figured it was safe to ask Alfred any questions she had.

"So…" she began, "what was all that about? Your brother being angry when I called him 'Mattie', and your crazy aunt and stuff," she asked nervously.

"Well," he sighed, "I guess it started three years ago, when me and Matt were seven. Matt, me, Dad, and Papa were—"

"Wait, Dad and Papa? You have two dads?" Vrine asked, and then she blushed with embarrassment from rudely interrupting. At the same time, Alfred blushed from embarrassment of why he had two fathers.

"Well…okay, so me and Matt's real dad, y'know with our jeans and stuff, was Arthur—Arthur Kirkland. We don't know our real mom, but Dad said she didn't want us when we were born, so Dad kept us and she left."

'Arthur Kirkland?' Vrine thought, 'My God, I'm actually getting somewhere. I thought spending the day with these boys wouldn't get me anywhere, but if the Arthur Kirkland this boy is talking about is the one I know, then I'm making real progress…" she pondered for a moment, and continued listening.

"Dad said that a little bit after our mom left, he fell in love with his best friend from France, which was our Papa, Francis Bonnefoy. We were really happy. We lived back in England, and we did fun stuff all the time like go out for ice cream!" little Alfred smiled at the thought. "Dad had a big library in the basement, and he spent lots of his time down there by himself. Sometimes I'd hear him talking funny things to himself, but I didn't really wonder so much what he was doing."

'Sounds like he was practicing spells and enchantments in my land's language, if the same Arthur that is their father is the evil wizard I know…' she wondered.

"I didn't understand what he was saying down in the basement, but I just thought he was speaking French, since my French wasn't so good. I was kinda suspicious though, because Mattie didn't know what he was saying either even though Matt spoke a little French. But Mattie's French wasn't so good either, so Papa took him to Quebec for like two or maybe three years. I didn't wanna go because I don't care about French, so I stayed with Dad. When Mattie came back, he had a funny accent. He said 'about' funny, and I always made him say 'out and about' all the time so I could laugh at him! I still do!" Alfred giggled. "I lost my British accent pretty quick after we moved here to California, but Dad still sounded British and Papa still sounded French," Alfred smiled as he sidetracked. "Anyway, when Matt came back, he missed Dad a lot, and I missed Papa too, because we never visited each other while they were away. So Matt usually spent more time with Dad, and I'd spend more time with Papa," he nodded, "so at the time, Mattie seemed to love Dad more than anything…" Alfred looked sad, but it wasn't because of jealousy or anything of the sort; it was something else.

"I'm following," Vrine smiled.

"Well…this part's hard to think about…" he sighed. Vrine felt guilty for letting him continue with something he was uncomfortable talking about, but now that she's tracked down Arthur's whereabouts she couldn't miss this opportunity to learn information about him.

"So," Al continued, "Dad was in the basement as usual, and Papa was probably on his way home from work since it was around when he usually came home. I was upstairs in my room playing, and I heard the basement door open and cold air came into my room. Mattie was downstairs making a sandwich. He asked me to help him make it, but I was too busy playing…maybe if I helped him it wouldn't have happened," his eyes were tearing up quickly, "When I heard the door, I went downstairs. I saw them in the kitchen and I stood behind the wall and peeked through the doorway. Matt asked Dad to help him cut his sandwich." He was crying now, and began to stutter, "D-Dad didn't sound like himself…there was something evil in his voice, it couldn't have been him. He said something like, 'Oh that's just like you Mattie, making a mess and causing trouble,' even though Matt only made a little mess, and he never caused anyone any trouble! Then he said, 'Always asking for favors little Mattie. You're such a burden,' and he l-laughed. Matt looked really hurt, and I didn't do anything to help him!" Alfred sobbed, pointlessly wiping his tears away as more rolled down his cheeks.

Vrine felt bad for him, but tried not to have a sympathetic expression.

"Mattie was so confused," he went on, "and I was too. Matt said, 'Dad, what are you talking about?' in that quiet little voice he has…then Dad…he picked up the knife to cut Matt's sandwich, but instead he…" Alfred was crying as hard as his body would let him. Vrine hugged him tightly, letting him soak her shirt. He almost couldn't continue to talk about it, "Dad…me and Mattie's own Dad, took the knife, a-and stabbed Mattie in his stomach, f-five times! He tried to k-kill my brother! His own son!" Alfred screamed his sobs into Vrine's shirt, returning her hug, "I can still remember exactly how it happened. I don't even know all the things I was feeling besides confused. I didn't even think; I just stared at Mattie on the g-ground…. After it happened, Dad said to Matt, 'Now don't bother me; I'm busy,' and he walked towards me. I looked at him straight in his eyes, and he looked back at me with an angry face. He said, 'Take this warning, or you'll end up like Mattie.' I don't even know what he was warning me not to do! Then he just went down to the basement. I just kinda stood there, looking at Matt. I thought he was d-dead though, so I didn't help him or anything. The first thing I did was go down to the basement, but Dad wasn't there! I didn't know where he went, and I still don't, but I don't care.

'Jesus…Arthur is a more evil person than I expected…' Vrine thought.

Alfred continued, "I went back upstairs, and Papa was coming through the front door. I was so scared of him finding out what happened. I guess he knew something was wrong because I was crying. He got on one of his knees to wipe my tears, and he said, 'What is wrong Alfred? Why are you crying?' I didn't really know what to say, and my mouth was talking and I didn't really know what I was saying while I was talking, but I heard myself say 'Papa Papa, Dad hurt Mattie, Dad hurt Mattie! He's in the kitchen! Dad hurt him really bad!' Papa looked really scared and confused at what I was saying, but he went over to the kitchen. When he saw Mattie he fell on his knees next to him, and I heard him crying too. I was scared. I asked Papa, 'Is he dead?' I sounded just as quiet as Matt usually does. Papa yelled for me to call an ambulance. I went to grab the kitchen phone, and I saw Mattie. I felt sick, like I had to throw up. I knew that I had to dial 911, but I would've forgotten our address if it wasn't for Matt. He taught me that our address is 1492, when Columbus sailed the ocean blue!" He smiled for remembering. "Anyway that's why Mattie was mad at you for calling him that; because Dad called him that when he tried to kill him. He only lets me call him that now." Alfred sighed and wiped away his tears on his shirt.

"Oh…that's…terrible. I'm so sorry." Vrine found that she couldn't say much. 'That Kirkland lives up to his evil reputation,' she thought. "What about your Papa then? Why isn't he taking care of you guys?" she asked curiously.

"The last time I saw Papa was at the hospital after Dad hurt Matthew. Matt was in a coma from all the blood he lost. Papa was holding Mattie's hand, and saying all the wonderful things we'd go do after he woke up. Then the nurse came in, and she told us that Mattie wasn't gonna make it out of his coma, and he'd either die or they'd unplug the machine keeping him alive…. Papa squeezed Mattie's hand so tight I thought he was going to break it. He looked like…well, nothing I guess. He just didn't look like a person with a heart or feelings anymore. He must've just lost all his feelings when he thought Mattie was going to die. I wanted to be the one to make him feel better again, but that didn't happen. Papa left the hospital, and I spent the night there by Mattie three nights in a row. The police came to Matt's room, and told me that Papa died. They said he drove into a lake and drowned, but they didn't know if it was on purpose or not. They didn't have to tell me. They also couldn't find his body, just the car."

"Alfred, I'm so sorry." Vrine hugged him.

"Don't be sorry, it was their own faults that they left me and Mattie. I had to tell Mattie what happened to Papa after he woke up. He was only in a coma for a week. After that we went home, and Aunt Sarah, Papa's little sister, had come from Oregon to take care of us. Papa was a really good chef with lots of money, so she only came for the money, she doesn't care about us. She's mean to Mattie because she blames him for Papa's death, but I won't let her get to him! All he has to know is that I love him and we'll be okay!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Well you sure are spirited," she smiled. "You really try hard to take good care of Matthew, don't you Al?"

"Of course! He's my brother! He takes good care of me too! He gets his cooking skills from Papa. He makes the best grilled cheese I've ever had!" he boasted about his brother.

"Well aren't you proud?" Vrine said.

"You bet!" yelled Alfred with excitement.

Vrine laughed. "You think it's about time to go?" she asked.

"I guess," Alfred pouted.

"Let's go! I bet your brother misses you!" she smiled.

"Yeah," Alfred smiled back.

The two of them walked to Alfred's house, and once they arrived Vrine hugged Al and Matt goodbye. Then she made her way back to the park.

'An interesting pair. They must have something to do with what I'm looking for if Arthur Kirkland is their father,' Vrine thought; and she searched throughout the park for her way back home.

* * *

**a/n: **Thanks for reading and for the reviews! I'm glad my first story is decent enough for anyone to read :) so thank you!


	3. Until We Meet Again

**a/n: **I'm so happy someone is actually reading this, and reviewing no less! I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, and I hope I'm not throwing too much at you at once ^^" feel free to criticize! Enjoy!

* * *

"Ha! There it is!" Vrine exclaimed in discovery. She approached a tall, wide stone arch. It looked centuries old. "Time to go home then," she said to herself. Vrine stepped into the arch, and disappeared from the human world. She appeared on the other side of the arch in a forest. She held her hands to her chest in a triangle, the way she did with Alfred. The light gathered through her hands and disappeared. Suddenly, she lost her human camouflage. Her real form was an elf; as was the natural form of people of her land. Vrine walked until she found a path, and she followed the path to a large castle.

"Welcome back to Lahvstyr," a woman on a throne had said to Vrine when she entered the main room.

"My home sweet home, your Highness," replied Vrine.

"Right, well while you were away in the human world today, one of our scouts summed up all the information we need on the item you were looking for," the Empress on the throne stated.

"All the information Lyqele? Well let's hear it then," Vrine replied doubtfully.

"Well the stone you were searching for in the human world – Naerom – is supposedly in the hands of two boys. Not just any boys – the twin sons of Arthur Kirkland himself. So about a decade ago, Kirkland had taken an interest in magic. He came across information on the beautiful amber stone, Naerom. It was forged here, in Lahvstyr, you know; by a sorcerer of light. So he found the stone, and he examined it by looking at it in the light of the sun; some fairies witnessed it. In doing this, he activated something in the stone, and he absorbed all of its power. Now, he was in a relationship with a woman and, after he took the power of Naerom, they had conceived the twins that have the stone now. Kirkland didn't know it at the time, but he had passed on almost all of the power to his sons.

"I see, go on."

"This might seem a bit complicated for you, so listen closely. Arthur, because he was an adult, had impurities and sins in him. So the power of Naerom magnified and manipulated these dark desires and traits in him, and it began to slowly take over him to use his body as a vessel for wrong doing. However, since the boys were born with the power in them, the magic they possess inside is solely good and not at all dark magic." Lyqele explained.

"Oh that was so complicated…" Vrine rolled her eyes.

"Oh hush. My point is that we no longer need Naerom, now that the sons of Arthur possess its power," Lyqele said, "But one thing we have yet to find out is where the boys are."

"And this is why you shouldn't doubt my abilities as your loyal servant – I know where they are." Vrine stated confidently.

"Oh do you? That's all well and grand, but you still have no business in the human world for another six years. That is when we predict that the boys will gain physical magical abilities from the stone's power within them," she explained.

"Six years?" Vrine sighed. She wanted to visit Matthew and Alfred again soon. "I understand your Majesty."

"Good. Did you learn anything else?"

"Actually, yes. One of the boys – Alfred – told me that three years ago Arthur had attempted to kill his twin – Matthew. They still don't know why he did, but Arthur thought he had killed Matthew; he didn't count on him living. After the attempt Arthur fled here to Lahvstyr, and Matthew was put in a coma. Their other father – Francis – had soon after killed himself out of grief," Vrine informed her.

"Well it seems strange to me. By the time Kirkland committed the crime he must've been fully taken over by the evil powers Naerom created in him. So it really wasn't _him_ that did it. It's just difficult to imagine that savage, cruel man as an average human who's just possessed by a stone," Lyqele said.

"I guess it is hard to see him as anything but evil," Vrine added, "but why do you suppose he tried to kill his son? And he told Alfred to take it as a warning. What do you suppose he meant?"

Lyqele pondered this, "A warning? Well I'd just think he was scared, knowing that they have more power than him."

"Yes but why kill them rather than use them?"

"Hmm…well their powers are solely pure, maybe they can't use them for evil, or at least maybe he assumed that," Lyqele answered.

"Well it's a bit risky to jump to conclusions – and conclusions which are slim chances at that," Vrine told her.

"Well, we have gained very little information on something, but we're unsure about it. Now I'm starting to consider it possible with the fact that he tried to scare away these boys…." Lyqele said.

"What did you find out?" Vrine asked.

"It was only a small amount of information gathered, but we have reason to believe Arthur is planning a war. But not soon; it'll take years. He has much more preparations to take care of. Still, we can't predict when he will declare it," said the Empress Lyqele.

"War? Well this changes my entire outlook! What if he tried to kill Matthew and scare Alfred away in plans for his war? What if, since he couldn't use the boys for the war, he foresaw that _we_ would use them for war! So he needed to eliminate them to prevent us from using them! That's the only logical reason I can think of!" Vrine exclaimed.

"And I'm the one jumping to conclusions?" Lyqele scoffed, "That's quite an assumption you've just come up with, but why would he just predict that we'd use them when we didn't even know of their existence to begin with?"

"Because we've been searching for the stone for decades and he knows it! So if we've been tracking down the stone this entire time, of course we'd eventually come across his sons. Even if it was by coincidence, we would've found them sooner or later. We can't let him find out Matthew is still alive until the war incase Arthur tries to kill him again, and possibly Al. I just hope the war doesn't start until they gain their abilities…" said Vrine.

"Right, I hope so as well. I'll just keep appeasing to his requests for land and military and such I suppose…only to keep the war stalled of course. Then once we have his sons in our possession, there's no doubt we'll win the war," Lyqele added.

"Yes Lyqele, but I have a request. Please let me stay in the human realm and watch over the boys. It's dangerous to leave them vulnerable!" begged Vrine.

"No. Arthur visits frequently to discuss political affairs; you know that. So if he sees you gone all the time instead of working here at the castle as usual, he'll know something's going on. We can't arise any suspicion, understand?" Lyqele ordered.

Vrine sighed, "Yes."

"Six years will feel like months! I'll make sure to keep you busy," Lyqele smiled.

Vrine smiled back, understanding her duties to her Empress and country, "Yes your Majesty. I'll be at your service whenever you need me," she replied.

"As you will," Lyqele waved her hand in dismissal.

'Have patience until my return, Matthew and Alfred,' Vrine thought as she walked down the castle hallway.

* * *

"Ahh…" Arthur Kirkland sighed while tapping the lid of a jar. "I'll have to admit, it's been a bit lonely each day without our boys, but what could I have done? They were a potential enemy! They were in the way!" he sighed once more, tapping the jar harder unconsciously. The tiny figure inside the jar covered its ears at the loud tapping echoing through the jar.

"I'm sorry pet. I know we have the same conversation every day…" he kissed the jar lovingly. "At least I still have you Francis, but still…my poor boys…I—" Arthur began to talk about their sons, but his mind would only let him think so deeply about them. He shook his head of those thoughts, "I-I must be feeling ill. What's done is done; there's nothing I can do about it. I'll be going back to my work then." He sat the jar down on a desk and left the room, while the little imprisoned Francis Bonnefoy hugged his knees in comfort. He missed his boys, and he missed the Arthur that he once had. Francis did love him still, somewhere deep in his heart, but he didn't understand how he could love the man that killed one of his sons and abandoned the other. Maybe Francis could see that part of the true Arthur still remained, untainted by the evils of Naerom.

* * *

**a/n: **I hope it was understandable! Basically, since Arthur is involved with fairies and elves and stuff, Vrine is an elf from Lahvstyr (the world where fairies and elves live) and Lyqele is the empress of that land. The people of Lahvstyr have been searching for the powerful stone Naerom for decades because it can grant magic abilities to the affected. Arthur read about the stone in a book of magic and searched for it himself. While the people of Lahvstyr had searched for it in Lahvstyr, Arthur found it in the human world. Arthur was taken over by the powers of Naerom and years later tried to kill Matthew. Arthur ran off to Lahvstyr after trying to kill Matthew, and he's been taking land from Lyqele and they are political enemies. After finding out that Arthur is from the human world, they start looking for Naerom in the human world, not knowing yet that Naerom has no more power because the power was taken by Arthur and then transferred into his sons. When Vrine finds out the boys have Naerom's power, she no longer needs Naerom, and all they need is Matt and Al to use their power to win the war against Arthur. If you're confused about Francis still being alive, it's because Arthur saved him from drowning after Francis attempted suicide by driving into a lake and trapped him inside a jar, putting a spell on him that keeps him tiny. The spell breaks when the jar breaks, even if Francis is taken out of the jar he remains tiny. Arthur at this point in the story is living in Lahvstyr in his own castle. When he says he's off to work, he's doing political business with Lyqele or preparing for war. If that doesn't clear things up I don't know what will xD let me know if I should explain anything else, but things should become clearer as the story moves along :) I hope it was enjoyable even if it was a lot confusing! :)


	4. Every Victim Has His Hero

**a/n: **Okay I don't want this to be confusing either, but since Vrine has to wait until the boys get their powers, nothing really happens until then. So there is a sudden shift of time :P thanks for reading!

* * *

Years later, at 16 years old, Matthew was still being harassed.

Matthew grunted as he fell onto the asphalt of his school parking lot – scraping the right side of his body. He stood up again, only to be pushed back down. Just in time, a familiar hero came to save the day.

"E-eh?" Matthew looked up at the boy that caught him. Of course – Alfred.

Al helped him stand and regain stability. "What's your problem?" he directed to the bully, angrily.

"I was just messin' around. It's no big deal, it's not like I haven't done it before," the bully shrugged.

Matthew wiped off his scrapes of the dirt in them. "Al, let's just go," he suggested.

Alfred silently growled and glared at the bully, who just smirked back at Alfred. 'I just wanna kill this asshole!' thought Alfred over and over. 'Just look at his smirking…he's trying to piss me off. He's looking at me like I can't do anything!' He realized that the bully was looking at him that way because Alfred _wasn't_ doing anything. What was holding him back? Nothing. Alfred leaped forward and grabbed the collar of the unsuspecting bully; but he squirmed out of Al's grasp and started to run. Alfred ran after him, but the chase only lasted a few steps. The bully looked over his shoulder and stopped to swing his fist at Alfred while he was caught off guard, but Al dodged it and stepped back quickly. His breathing became shaky and wheezy and he placed his hand on his chest and breathed deeply.

"Al, are you okay? Why don't you bring your inhaler dammit?" Matthew held Alfred's arm in concern and scolded him.

"Oh shit," the bully moved to swing again, but realized Alfred was about to have an asthma attack. In fearing that he'd be blamed, he fled the scene. Alfred wasn't going to be held back like all the other times. Not by his asthma, or by Matthew. He yanked out of Matthew's grip and continued the chase.

Matthew gasped at his brother's recklessness, "Alfred stop!" he yelled and ran after them. Alfred did not obey. Despite his approaching asthma attack, he persisted. When he got close to the boy, he could feel his lungs burning from the inside out, telling him to give up. He wanted to quit for the sake of simply being able to breathe, but his pride kept him moving. He reached out and snatched the jacket hood of the bully, pulling him back. The culprit was thrown backwards onto the ground. Alfred crouched over him and socked him repeatedly; with left and right hand alike. He gradually felt his lungs cooling down, in spite of his incessant heavy breathing. He grabbed the collar of the boy's jacket and punched him ceaselessly, paying no attention to the blood on the oppressor's face. By this time, Matthew had caught up.

"Alfred, knock it off!" Matthew shouted at him, "Jesus his face is soaked in blood!" Matthew was worried. It was the bully's job to bloody kids' faces and get into trouble for it – not his brother's. He knew Al could get into serious trouble if he broke the boy's nose; which was undoubtedly the case. It was difficult to watch Alfred relieve all of his stress this way. Especially since it was, as Matthew believed, his fault, and not Alfred's.

Alfred felt the blood, pumped with anger and adrenaline, rush to his head. In a final effort to fill the bully's world with as much pain as could be delivered, Alfred clutched the collar with both hands and jerked the bully's head back and forth; the back of the boy's head slamming into the asphalt. At this, Matthew ripped Alfred off of the motionless bully and held him tightly in place. Alfred continued to thrash around in Matthew's arms, but Matt held strong until his brother was more settled. Alfred relaxed himself a bit and took deep breaths. Finally, he looked down at the kid he'd just incapacitated. It scared him a little – the way the bully's face looked. It was distorted and saturated in blood. He was hardly recognizable. Matthew's head was swimming with worries: What happened to Alfred's asthma attack? How much trouble would they be in? Is the boy even alive? The first thing Matthew decided to do was check on the bully's condition. Matthew used his sleeve to wipe off the blood from the bully's face and took a closer look at his nose. It was certainly broken, but Matthew felt it to make sure.

The bully regained consciousness, "Ow, fuck!" he exclaimed and jerked up; covering his nose. "J-just leave me alone okay? I'm sorry!" The bully was frightened, and it made Matthew nervous.

"No it's okay! I just want to look at it!" Matthew tried to help.

"Look, just keep your crazy brother away from me and I'll stay away from you!" he said, sheltering his nose. He stood himself up and hurried away, not looking back at them.

Matthew sighed, remembering his "crazy brother." He stood and turned to Al. Matt couldn't tell whether Alfred's angry expression was from the previous event, or from him tending to the bully first.

"Al I'm sorry," Matthew walked to him, "I just wanted to make sure we wouldn't get into trouble for putting him in a casket." Matt smiled nervously and placed a hand on Alfred's chest, "Are you okay Alfred? Did you have an asthma attack?" he asked concerned.

"I'm not sure myself…" Alfred held his brother's hand against his chest and took a deep breath. "Whoo! I sure can breathe a ton better though! I didn't know breathing felt so good! I've never felt so free to breathe before!" he exclaimed and stretched his arms up high.

"Really?" Matthew said excitedly, "That makes me so happy!" Matt hugged him tightly. "We should set up a doctor's appointment for you to see what's up with your asthma!" he suggested happily.

"Err…sounds great!" Alfred smiled uneasily. The doctor's office still scared him.

"Great!" Matthew hugged him tighter. "Oh Al, thank you so much for standing up for me, I never would've been able to do that for myself!" Mathew thanked him.

"I'll always stand up for you Matthew. You're my brother, and even more, you're my twin." Alfred sighed quietly as he hugged his brother. Matthew thought it was from being content, but it was from Alfred's exhaustion of always playing the role of Matthew's hero. It was tough staying strong for others, when you could hardly hold _yourself_ together.

"I don't know what I'd do without you Al," said Matthew.

"Hey don't talk like that!" Alfred wore a huge smile to cheer up the both of them, "You do have me, and you don't need to worry about being without me!" He ruffled Matthew's hair, and Matthew giggled.

"And for what it's worth, you'll always have me too, Al!" Matthew smiled.

"That's worth a lot Mattie," Alfred returned the grin.

"School's been out for a while, we should get going," Matthew suggested.

"Yeah, we gotta wash your shirt! Although the sleeves will probably stain anyway," Al shrugged.

"Man, this was one of my favorite shirts…" Matthew frowned. Alfred just laughed.

"Dude, like, all your shirts are your favorite!"

"Whatever, at least I _have_ a sense of fashion!" Matthew retorted.

"Yeah that's about the only thing Papa taught you, besides cooking and sexual stuff," Alfred snickered.

Matthew blushed furiously.

"Gosh he taught you really well though! I mean about the cooking thing. Hey, can you make me some of those skinny pancakes when we get home? Please, please?" Alfred begged.

"You mean crepes?" Matthew giggled, "Sure, although I prefer pancakes."

"Yeah well I prefer actual food on my pancakes, not just maple syrup," Alfred stuck out his tongue at him.

"Maybe 'cause your maple syrup sucks!" Matthew returned the favor and stuck his tongue out at Alfred.

"Do you know how Canadian you sound arguing about maple syrup?" Alfred smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay this conversation ends here," Matthew pouted.

"Aww come on, it was just getting good! Will you? Please?" Alfred begged. Matthew knew what he was begging for, but pretended to be oblivious.

"Will I what?" he smirked.

"Will you use your funny Northern accent?" Alfred asked.

Matthew just chuckled. Alfred was still the same as when he was a kid: ridiculous.

"Okay," Matthew said, "what do you want me to say?"

"Hmm…" Alfred began, "How about, 'I'm going out and about to get some poutine, I'll come back to the house on my moose, eh?'" Alfred laughed.

Matthew growled, "That's absolutely ridiculous…why do you have to make fun of the way I used to talk? And do you even know what poutine is?"

"Oh come on!" Alfred whined. "And say it like you mean it!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and grinned, "Oh hey Al, I'm going out 'n about to get some poutine, I'll come back to the house on my moose, eh?"

Alfred cackled hysterically. Matthew looked indifferent.

"Happy?" Matthew smiled.

"Very! Thanks bro!" Alfred hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go make some crepes eh?" Matthew said, smiling.

"Sure thing Matt!" Alfred beamed.

They walked home from school, and on the way they felt curiously warmer. Even with the sudden drama between Al and Matthew's perpetrator, today was a good day for the sons of Arthur Kirkland.

* * *

**a/n: **I hope I described the fight between Al and the bully well! Let me know if anything was confusing :) I hope it was enjoyable!


	5. Painting The Roses Red

**a/n: **I love the scenes with Arthur and Francis :3 btw this is my personal favorite chapter so enjoy!

* * *

"Oh bloody hell!" Arthur yelled and threw a bottle of valueless potion at the wall. "Why? Why have I been thinking about those goddamned boys lately?" he screamed and began to sob, "I don't understand…."

But Francis understood. He knew about the stone and how it took over Arthur; and he knew why Arthur – or the possessed Arthur, rather – had killed his son. He'd learned a lot from living with the mad man for so many years. The most important thing he'd learned, though, was that the real Arthur was still there – somewhere. On the outside, of course, was just the seemingly hollow mask that Naerom had cast over Arthur. It was Arthur's sin. His darkness. Whatever it was, however, it kept the real Arthur quarantined deep inside. Francis refused to give up on helping his love break free.

Arthur sank sulkily into a chair. "Oh pet…" he sighed and picked up Francis's jar, "I'm so powerful; and after this war I'll gain even more power. So why aren't I…happy?" he asked Francis – and himself. He took Francis out of the jar and held him in his palm, petting him gently with his index finger. Francis gazed up at Arthur sadly. He knew that Arthur missed their boys; the stone's power just wouldn't allow Arthur to realize it fully. Francis kissed Arthur's finger – with love and with pity.

"Oh, thank you pet," Arthur smiled sadly and placed Francis carefully back in the jar and sealed it. "At least you make me happy," he sighed. He patted the jar and placed it on the desk. Then, instead of returning to his work, Arthur laid down in bed. He curled up, and instantly fell asleep.

Francis pressed his tiny hands up against the glass as he admired Arthur's sleeping form. He watched him toss and turn through the first few minutes of his nap and murmur in his sleep. Little Francis thought of how cute Arthur looked resting there. Arthur slept like Matthew most of the time – curled up; and drooling and mumbling. Francis felt a twinge in his heart at the thought of their sons. He missed them both, Alfred and Matthew. He didn't know whether or not he'd ever see Alfred again, although there was still a chance at least. As for Matthew, though, Francis knew he'd never be able to see his bright, gentle boy again. He thought that after the coma nine years ago, Matthew would've been dead by now – either from dying himself, or from the hospital pulling the plug on him. He tortured himself with the thought that he left Alfred all alone. It was bad enough Alfred had to lose his dad and brother, but then Francis left him as well, without even thinking about the neglect it imposed on Alfred. Francis reproached himself for trying to commit suicide out of his own selfishness. He felt as though it was a cowardly way to try and rid himself of his past problems – he just wished he would've realized it before he attempted it. Maybe if he did, he could've been there for Alfred, or saved Matthew, or tried to pull the family back together. But it was too late for that, and he knew whether he stayed or not, there would've been no family without his love and his life – Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur had the first nightmare he'd had since before he was taken over. He dreamt about years ago, when Alfred and Matthew were children, and Francis and he felt young as ever. They were in an endless field in the summer heat, with the cool breeze keeping the warmth of the air at balance. They had a small picnic area surrounded by white rose bushes. An old English oak tree stood just outside the bushed-in area, and shaded the entire checkered picnic blanket. It was taller than their spines could stretch back to see the top of. The grass shimmered like silk, and the roses were soft as velvet and brighter than a star's birth. It was the ideal serene setting. Arthur, in his dream, felt as though the tranquility had been there forever, and would continue forever. Alfred and Matthew's giggling broke the silence. Arthur and Francis didn't mind of course – they loved seeing their boys happy, after all.

They all had their favorite food items before them: Alfred with a burger and fries, Matthew with his pancakes and syrup, Francis with crepes topped simply with strawberries, and Arthur with plain scones and a cup of tea. They were all laughing together and sharing their much loved foods with each other. Arthur enjoyed seeing his family's delighted faces. He closed his eyes, grinned brightly, and wished the day would never end. Arthur released a content sigh and opened his eyes. He sensed a huge wickedness encumber him and felt as though he was paralyzed. He stood up. Arthur was perfectly mobile, but knew he wasn't controlling his own actions or movements.

Alfred and Francis were nowhere to be seen. Matthew, standing across from Arthur, was staring up at the falling oak leaves. His eyes were fixed on one drifting leaf. Matthew's head moved with his eyes, and followed the leaf down as it fell to connect his stare with his father's. Upon this, Arthur inadvertently darted toward Matthew. He hastily cast a spell which created a black dagger in his hand and sliced his son's throat effortlessly. Blood spattered over the roses, and Matthew's lifeless body fell to the ground, as silently as the leaves. Arthur chuckled and turned to face the newly-appeared Francis. They were alone, besides Matthew's corpse. When Francis saw the cadaver, he fled. Arthur – eyes aflame with anticipation – threw his arm outward towards his escaping prey and released a spell from his hand. Black smoke poured out of Arthur's hand, and swiftly swarmed around Francis's feet. It rose to his neck and twisted around his throat, lifting him off his feet. As Francis choked in the air and screamed soundlessly with distressed eyes, Arthur headed toward him and smiled sickeningly. He observed Francis until he stopped struggling. Arthur released the spell, and Francis's limp form collapsed onto the crunching oak leaves. As Arthur turned around, there was little Alfred on his knees, shedding tears onto the leaves below in mourning of his twin and his father.

"Oh Alfred," sighed the Arthur in the dream with pity, "Just like this old oak tree, your family has fallen apart."

Alfred sobbed.

"What's wrong my son? Did I do something to upset you? Forgive me…" Arthur grinned widely with craze in his eyes, "I simply wanted to paint the roses red!" He cackled madly and stuck out his arm, then cast a spell and drew a black sword from his hand. Arthur swung – intending to hack off his bellowing boy's head. Before he could continue to sever, however, he awoke from his delusion.

Upon his awakening, Arthur lunged forward in bed, panting wildly. Francis saw this and knocked on the glass of his jar, gesturing for Arthur to let him out. Arthur quickly got up and let Francis out, holding him in his shaking hand.

"W-What the hell is wrong with me today? I wonder what that nightmare was all about…." Arthur was genuinely frightened by his nightmare, but didn't retrieve any message it may have tried to give him. Francis just pet Arthur's palm with his own tiny hand in an effort to comfort the man.

"Ah, thank you for consoling me pet," Arthur smiled.

Francis lay in his hand and curled up. Arthur's hand was warm and soft – much more comfortable than the floor of his jar. Arthur smiled at this, and went to the bed to lay down again, with Francis in hand. He felt tired once more and wanted to get a better rest this time around, but feared that Francis would try to escape – he'd never taken Francis out of the jar of his own free will until today. But Francis planned no such thing, and soon felt sleepy himself. Arthur smiled and kissed little Francis's head. Francis smiled as well. He felt as though the old Arthur – the one he loved – was beginning to shine through. Francis fell asleep, and Arthur could faintly hear his deep breathing. Arthur felt that it was safe to fall asleep himself, and so he did.

* * *

"You called for me your Highness?" Vrine approached the throne.

"I believe you know why I've summoned you here. The time has come to retrieve the boys," Lyqele said.

"Understood. To be honest, I'm a bit excited!" laughed Vrine nervously.

"Now, now. You've not become attached, have you Vrine?" The Empress snickered.

"Well, they deserve to get revenge against their father, and I'm willing and anxious to help them do it," she admitted.

Lyqele just laughed, "Don't be ridiculous Vrine; they're just teenaged boys with a grudge. Remember who you serve: your country. Not these children. Now go find these twins and serve your country as you should."

"Of course Malady," Vrine bowed and left the castle. She made her way along the dirt path and through the forest. She reached the arch, applied her human camouflage to hide her elven appearance, and stepped through.

* * *

**a/n: **Yay I've finished my favorite chapter! I hope it was enjoyable, and I especially hope I did well writing Arthur's nightmare! It's my favorite part of the entire story! Thanks for reading!


	6. Maybe The Hero Is A Victim Too

**a/n: **I hope I wrote this chapter well :) enjoy!

* * *

"Well, this is strange," the doctor said, "It seems as though you…no longer _have_ asthma, Alfred."

"Oh, like, for how long?" Alfred asked, puzzled.

"If my suspicions are correct: forever," he smiled.

"F-for real?" Alfred replied, amazed.

The doctor chuckled, "Yes, for real. I suppose you just grew out of it. It happens very rarely; but that doesn't mean it can't happen to you."

'Grew out of it?' thought Matthew skeptically, 'Well, I'm not the one with a medical degree I guess….'

"So is that all you needed?" the doctor asked them.

"Yup!" Alfred replied happily.

"Well you boys know where the exit is. Have a good day," Alfred's doctor smiled and opened the office door for them, leading them to the main hallway.

"Wow Alfred!" Matthew said after they left the building, "I'm so happy for you!"

"I'm excited too! I can't believe after living my whole life with asthma, it's finally gone! Dude this is so kickass!" Alfred exclaimed.

Matthew laughed, "Yeah, it is."

The two brothers walked a few blocks and approached the park. The sun was beating down on the sidewalk, but the air remained cool and clean.

"Hey Al, wanna rest a while?" Matthew suggested, smiling.

"Are you kidding? Who could rest when they just got rid of their asthma? My lungs are strong and awesome and I wanna use them!" Alfred boasted.

"I know, I know, but please?" Alfred's brother begged, "It's such a gorgeous day out! Can't we just rest and enjoy it?"

Alfred wondered about what kind of nature-loving tree-hugging logic the Canadians had poisoned him with as a child. "Alright Mattie," he couldn't resist. He gave a big smile and ruffled Matt's hair. They sat on a bench outside the park.

"Hmm…" Alfred squinted in thought, at which Matthew stared at him confused. "Oh!" Alfred yelled. Matthew jumped a little, being startled by the sudden exclamation. "This is where we met Vrine!"

"Who?" Matthew asked.

"Oh you know! The girl that was there when I fell out of that tree? Vrine?" Alfred tried to refresh Matthew's memory.

"Oh! Yeah I know who you're talking about now!" Matthew smiled, "She sure was nice – Vrine."

"Yeah, she was. She was a good listener and a good friend," Alfred sighed.

"Eh? A good listener?" Matthew queried.

"Well, I, uhh…I kinda told her a few things…" Alfred shifted nervously and fidgeted his fingers.

"…Like what?" Matthew asked – fearing the worst.

"You know…about our mom. About Dad and Papa. About Sarah; and about what it was like before…everything."

Matthew sat unresponsive for a moment, mouth agape, "What the fuck Al?" he finally was able to speak.

"I'm sorry dude!"

"_Dude_? This is serious! Don't go telling strangers things that are none of their business to know!" Matthew yelled at his brother.

"She wasn't a stranger, she was my friend! And I _thought_ she was yours too!" Alfred argued.

"We knew her for less than a day before she disappeared – just like everyone else we thought we knew. I think that qualifies as a stranger," Matthew replied.

"That's really low Matt. Besides, I needed someone to talk to and I was able to trust her; that's the only reason why I told her!"

"Trust her? Again: you only knew her for a day! And the only person you should be able to trust is me!" Matthew rejoined.

"Why? Why can't I trust my friends and whoever I want?" Alfred stood up and yelled down at Matthew, "You aren't the boss of me!"

Matthew then stood as well, "Do you even hear how childish you sound right now? I know I'm not the boss of you, you dumbass! Your brain just needs assistance in understanding that we can't trust _anyone_ but each other! Or did you forget that everyone we trust just ends up hurting us?" Matthew replied.

"God, why are you always so negative and depressing? You always bring that up! Just leave it alone already! What the hell makes you think I wanna hear about it?" Alfred shouted angrily.

"How can I help being 'negative and depressing'? My life is filled with hurt and disappointment!"

"Oh poor Matthew! He's such a victim! Did you even stop to think that maybe I'm a victim too? I can't always be the fucking hero!" Alfred yelled.

"No one is asking you to be you asshole!" Matthew returned Alfred's shouting.

"Oh _I'm_ an asshole? Even though I'm the one that saves your ass from getting beaten nearly to death every day?" Alfred scoffed.

"I-it's not funny! I don't choose to be harassed!" Matthew's voice was cracking, but his furiousness was still present.

"Oh don't tell me you're gonna start crying! You're so pathetic! You couldn't defend yourself in a fight if you _wanted_ to!" Alfred was feeling confident about winning the argument.

"Well if I'm such a burden because you have to get me out of trouble, then why don't you just leave? Like father like son – isn't that right Alfred?"

"Don't even pull that bullshit on me Matt."

"It's not bullshit. It's happened before with Dad and Papa. I wouldn't be surprised if you left too," Matthew was crying now, and Alfred felt a bit regretful. Some of his points were justified, but much of what he'd argued was just hurtful slander.

"Matthew! You know I wouldn't do that!"

"Why not? Dad did! He thought the same way you do now! That I'm just a burden! You all thought that way! And hell – maybe I am! Maybe that's why Dad try to fucking kill me!"

"Matt, Dad was crazy! It wasn't your –" Alfred started.

"It was my fault Al! Why did he hurt _me_ then, and not you too? He must've had some reason to hate me! You all have a reason! Dad thought I was a burden; Papa couldn't stand raising the son that drove away his beloved Arthur; Sarah hates me because I lead her brother to kill himself; and you think I'm pathetic! You all have your reasons; so why isn't it my fault that all this has happened to us?"

Alfred didn't know how to respond. "I don't know, okay? I wish I had an answer, but I don't. But it can't be your fault Matt; people don't just do that to their kids! There has to be some other reason, because it's not your fault!"

Matthew sighed and sat on the bench. "Sometimes…I just wish…"

"…Wish what?" Alfred asked.

"…That Dad would've done it. Then I wouldn't have to think about it every day. I wouldn't have to burden you every day. I could just sit up in the clouds and watch you make friends and be happy – without me dragging you down." Matthew wiped his eyes and sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"Matthew, don't think that way…please," Alfred sat down next to him on the bench.

"I just can't help it sometimes. God Alfred, I'm so sorry," Matthew apologized.

"For what Mattie?" Alfred put his hand on Matt's shoulder.

"I don't know; everything. For arguing with you; for being pathetic; for burdening you; for crying; I don't know. Just everything."

"Don't worry about it okay? I'm sorry too; for making you feel that way and making you cry…."

"You have no reason to apologize Alfred. I'm just," Matthew sighed, "I'm just ridiculous."

"I do have a reason to apologize. I didn't mean most of what I said! I like saving you from bullies because I don't want you to get hurt over and over!"

Matthew smiled, "Well, you do a good job at being a hero."

"Yeah, I guess," Alfred smiled too.

"Al, what did you mean when you said that you're a victim too?"

"Well, I just meant that you always act like it was just you that was hurt when Dad and Papa left; but I was hurt too you know. You act all sad a lot, but I went through what you did too and I'm always happy!" explained Alfred.

"I know…I'm so naïve. I'm sorry Al."

"Well it's okay. I guess we just handle it differently," he smiled at Matthew.

"Not really; I just don't handle it at all. I act like I can just forget about what happened and everything will be okay, but then this happens – I start thinking about it after bottling it away for so long, and I get so depressed…."

"It doesn't have to be like that you know!" smiled Alfred.

"Well, I don't know how else it could be," Matthew replied.

"Can you just promise me something?"

"Oh? What is it Al?"

"…Promise that you'll never think that again."

"Think what?" Matthew asked.

"That you wish Dad would've really killed you."

"It's only when I'm depressed."

"I don't care! I don't want you doing anything stupid!" Alfred pleaded.

"Alfred, no matter what I say, I would never leave you," Matthew held Alfred's hand, "I promise Al. I could never do that to you; or to myself really," he smiled, "How could I be without my awesome brother?"

"You mean it?" Alfred smiled.

"Yes."

"Okay good!" Alfred hugged him tightly.

Matthew sighed, "I love you Alfred."

"I love you too Mattie!"

"Let's go home okay? I'll make you some dinner," Matthew grinned.

"I can help if you want!" Alfred stood up and helped Matthew up. He stopped and stared at the woman walking toward him from the park. It was a familiar friend.

* * *

**a/n: **It was pretty hard writing the argument! I had changed it a lot from the original story, so I hope it worked out well! Thanks for reading, and I hope to post the next chapter soon!


	7. The Sons Of Arthur The Evil Wizard

**a/n: **Finally! Vrine has come to get the boys! Now we can proceed to the better half of the story (hopefully its better, but then again this is my first) :) enjoy!

* * *

"Vrine?" Alfred exclaimed wide-eyed. Matthew turned to see her. "What are you doing here?" Alfred asked.

"Well," she leaned against the bench, "I came to inform Matthew here that your boys' problems – and past – are more of my business than you think," she smirked.

Her belligerent statement irritated Matthew. "Don't play games," Matthew replied crossly, "What do you want?"

"Matt don't be rude! We haven't seen her in years!" Alfred commented.

"No, Matthew is right in asking. I came here for an important task involving you two. Why don't you both sit down?" Vrine recommended. Vrine took a seat on the bench and Alfred sat next to her. Matthew remained standing.

"So explain yourself Vrine," Matthew demanded curiously.

Vrine was hesitant to start. She had no idea how she'd tell them everything without them walking out on her or thinking she belongs in a mental institute. "First off – your dad, Arthur Kirkland, is still alive."

Alfred just stared at her. He couldn't even blink while comprehending what she'd said.

"How would you know?" Matthew interrogated.

"I'm getting there," she looked up at him, "Just promise you'll—What is that?" Her attention was focused on the amber pendant around Matthew's neck.

"Eh? This?" Matthew held it in his hand and observed it, "Dad used to wear it all the time. I've been wearing it a lot lately – I don't know why."

"I think I already know what it is. And believe me it's more than what it looks like. Look, just promise you'll stay and listen no matter how crazy I start to sound, okay?" she asked them.

"Um, okay?" Matthew was puzzled, but complied anyways.

"Of course we'll listen Vrine!" Alfred smiled.

"Alright," she began, "My business with you boys has mostly to do with that stone you have around your neck Matthew. It is called Naerom, and it used to possess great magic power. Used to, that is, because your father accidentally stole its power."

"…Magic power?" Alfred questioned.

"Yes. You see I am from Lahvstyr – the land of elves, fairies, and other things you humans consider 'mythical'. I, myself, am an elf. And so is the empress of Lahvstyr, Lyqele. I am her loyal servant," Vrine explained.

"I see…. And if you're an elf, why don't you have elf ears?" Matthew asked skeptically.

"Because I'm in human camouflage of course. All elves must wear human camouflage if they want to roam in the human world," she said.

"Ah, right. Of course. Go on," Matthew replied doubtingly.

"So, the stone was forged in my homeland – Lahvstyr – with the power of light. Your father found the stone here, in the human world, and when he looked at the stone through the light of the sun, he absorbed its power unknowingly. Then, soon after, he had an encounter with your mother and you two were conceived. Upon this act, you had both taken most of the magic from your father, but he didn't know it at the time."

"So…we have magic powers?" Alfred asked dumbfounded.

"I'll get to that," Vrine replied, "So, since you boys were pure when you obtained the power, you possess the good magic of the stone. But since your father was an adult and was impure, he was left with the evil powers of the stone. Slowly but surely, the evil began to take over him, and he has become an evil wizard and a great threat in my homeland. I wouldn't be surprised if he's been completely consumed by the evil, but there is a chance that part of him still remains. Anyway, your father didn't realize that you had inherited powers from the stone until you were seven years of age. That is why he tried to kill you, Matthew, and to scare you off, Alfred," explained Vrine.

"So…we have magic powers?" Alfred asked again.

"Yes, you do. It took years for them to develop, but by now you should possess physical magical abilities. You just haven't used them yet," she smiled.

"That's why Dad tried to kill me? Because of _magic powers_?" Matthew scorned.

"Well it isn't that simple Matthew. Arthur has been planning to wage war for some time now, and he figured that if you two were still alive by now, that I would come to retrieve you. Which is exactly what I'm doing now," Vrine smiled, "You two with your magic powers are basically the only ones who can stop Arthur from completely overtaking Lahvstyr, since you are the only ones who also possess the powers of the stone."

"So you're using us for war?" Matthew asked bluntly.

"Matt I'm sure it's not like that!" Alfred tried to reassure him.

"Well, actually it is pretty much just that," Vrine said, "The empress wants me to bring you back to Lahvstyr just for you to defeat Arthur Kirkland. I, on the other hand, believe you boys deserve revenge against him for what he's done."

"But didn't you just say that our real father might still exist? That he might not be completely consumed by the evil? It wouldn't be right to kill an innocent man," Matthew said.

"Innocent? He tried to kill you!" Alfred exclaimed.

"You're right Matthew, but even if it is a chance, that chance is extremely slim. I highly doubt your father exists anymore. He is only an evil sorcerer now; controlled by darkness and thirsty for power," Vrine assured him.

"I see," Matthew replied solemnly.

"Wait, why did you visit us when we were ten? And why not have just taken us to Lahvstyr then?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, because at that time I came to the human world looking for Naerom. I didn't know you boys had its power yet. Now that I know that though, I've come looking for you! I couldn't have taken you then, because you didn't have any magic yet. You do now though," Vrine smiled.

"Oh," Alfred nodded. He looked oblivious to what she was saying.

"Another thing – your father doesn't know you're alive Matthew. And we want to keep it that way until you've mastered your powers so that he doesn't attempt it again," she informed them.

"He doesn't?" Alfred asked.

"So, he thinks I actually died when he tried to kill me?" Matthew added.

"Precisely," she smiled.

"…Why are you smiling?" Matthew inquired.

"If he doesn't know you're alive, it creates the perfect opportunity to attack when he least expects it!" Vrine exclaimed.

"Why would I want to do that? Why would I even want to see him again?" Matthew said softly and sadly.

"Well it's not just for your revenge; you're both saving my people's lives!" Vrine argued.

"Yeah Matt! Don't you Canadians like doing stuff for the greater good and whatever?" Alfred beamed.

"Hmm, I guess it is for the greater good…" Matthew admitted.

"That's the way to think Matt!" Alfred exclaimed. Alfred was anxious to serve justice to their father – not just for the people of Lahvstyr though. Even he knew that revenge is sweet.

"That's the spirit!" Vrine said.

"So when can we go?" Al smiled.

"How about now?" Vrine returned the smile.

"Really?" Alfred asked excitedly.

"Yes, and I'll teach you both how to use your powers!"

Matthew sighed, "I'm not so sure Alfred…I just don't want to see him after all these years."

"Oh Matt," Alfred stood and hugged Matthew, "Don't worry okay? Everything will be fine! Besides, I can't miss this chance to get him back for what he did to you, and what he did to our family! Please Matthew, let me do this!" he smiled.

"Alright. I guess we've got nothing to lose," Matthew forced a smile.

"See?" Alfred smiled in return. "Now let's go Vrine!"

"Alright, I'll take you to the gateway between our worlds," Vrine replied and led the way into the park. They followed her to the arch.

"Whoa I've never seen this thing before!" Alfred gazed at the arch in wonder.

"Well only people of Lahvstyr can use them, so I suppose now that your powers have activated, you can use it!" she smiled.

"So what does it do?" Matthew asked.

"We just step through and we're in Lahvstyr – simple as that!" She replied. She then grabbed both of their hands and stepped forward into the arch. "Here we go!"

Alfred and Matthew were caught off guard, and before they knew it, they were in a forest.

"Are we here?" asked Alfred, "It looks similar to the park…."

"No, this is a forest in Lahvstyr. This arch is the closest to the castle," Vrine smiled. "Follow me please," she instructed.

"Alright. Lead the way," replied Matthew.

It wasn't too long of a walk until they reached Lyqele's castle.

* * *

Arthur awoke from his nap to find that Francis was not there beside him.

"F-Francis?" he worried, "Where are you love?" he had feared, of course, that Francis had run off. "Oh how foolish I am!" Arthur threw off his blanket and stormed down the hallway. The first sound he hear was the sizzling of a skillet; so he turned into the kitchen to see if the chef had seen Francis.

"You – chef! Francis is—" Arthur paused as he saw little Francis instructing the cook in making crepes with strawberries. "Love!" Arthur gasped and ran over to Francis, "I-I thought you ran out on me!" he picked up Francis and brought him up to his face, "Don't scare me like that again! I saved you because I care about you Francis, and I shrunk you so I can keep watch over you – you know that little Francis. So don't you try to run away, or scare me into thinking you did! Okay?" he shook his finger at Francis in scolding him.

Francis nodded.

"What on earth were you doing in here anyways?" Arthur looked at the food in the skillet, "Crepes with strawberries? It's your favorite I believe. Were you hungry?" he asked. Francis shook his head, smiled, and poked Arthur's chin. "For me?" asked Arthur, surprised. Francis nodded and kissed Arthur's chin. Arthur blushed and sat down at the table, placing Francis on the napkin next to the plate. The cook brought the food over to Arthur's plate.

"Do we have any bottles with caps?" Arthur asked the chef.

"Hm…" the chef looked around in the cupboards, "Just some of this old wine with corks."

"Open it and bring it over, would you please?"

"Of course," the cook replied. He did as requested, and brought two wine glasses over also.

"Ah, thank you, but he is…a bit too small for a glass," Arthur got up out of his seat, "I'll find something. He looked around the counter, "Ah!" Arthur found a package of pistachio nuts, and removed the shell of one, bringing half of the shell and the wine cork to the table. "Here we are, pet," Arthur sat the cork down before Francis. He poured some wine into the chalice, and scooped some up with the nut shell. "A little inventiveness goes a long way," he smiled. He cut a small piece of crepe and strawberry and placed it on the cork. Francis took a sip of the wine. It was bitter. He hadn't had wine since he lived in the human world years and years ago. Wine was an acquired taste, but Francis was willing to re-acquire it, since he remembered how he used to love it so much. Besides, the chef said it was very old, and Francis was never one to waste a good wine.

"Is it all right?" Arthur asked, taking a sip. Francis nodded. Arthur's face cringed at the bitterness, "Well, I've always preferred rum anyway," he smiled and set the glass aside. He began to eat the crepes, and Francis did the same; but rather than a fork ate with his hands.

"These are amazing!" exclaimed Arthur. Francis nodded in agreement. They would've tasted normal to him, but he hadn't eaten something tasty in so long that simple crepes with strawberries seemed like a delicacy. When Francis finished, he licked his palms and fingers clean.

"Come now, pet, mind your manners," Arthur smiled at Francis and handed him a napkin. Francis wiped his hands and mouth with the napkin – which was much larger than he was.

Arthur couldn't help but laugh, "You look hilarious!"

Francis blushed and pouted with embarrassment.

"No, no – it's adorable!" Arthur continued giggling and lifted Francis up to kiss his head. "This is the closest I've come to being happy in a very long time," Arthur admitted as he pet Francis. Francis was overjoyed; and he wondered if maybe the evil that was taking control of Arthur was beginning to recede.

"You're such a pleasure! Would you like to accompany me at work this evening?" Arthur smiled, "I'm going to go discuss land negotiations and such with the empress Lyqele. I know it sounds like a bore – and it is – but I'd love to bring you along! You're such a delight to have with me!" Arthur cheerfully suggested. Francis nodded happily.

"Outstanding!" I'll get dressed and we'll be on our way!" Arthur exclaimed. So he dressed into the proper attire and put Francis in his jar. Arthur cast a simple spell transporting them to the castle.

* * *

**a/n: **Ooh Al and Matt are going to the castle at the same time as Arthur and Francis? What will happen? I love suspense :3 I hope this chapter was alright, even though it was nearly pointless xD Oh and the part with Arthur and Francis was actually supposed to be chapter 8, but it was only like 700 words so I just merged it with this chapter :) So now there is only 13 chapters instead of 14, but that's alright! Hope you're enjoying it so far!


	8. Unfortunate Family Reunion

**a/n: **I've been waiting and waiting to write this chapter! I'm excited! I hope it turns out well! Enjoy!

* * *

"It's lovely to finally meet you two boys," said the empress Lyqele, "You must be?" she directed toward Alfred.

"Uh, Alfred, my…uh…liege," he replied.

"Alfred!" Matthew whisper yelled, "Do you know what liege means?"

"What? I heard it from Shakespeare! He was royal, wasn't he?" Alfred asked.

"No! That's beside the point: liege refers to a man!" Matthew scowled. "He meant to say that he is Alfred, Malady," he said to Lyqele, "and I am Matthew."

"Ah. Welcome then," she smiled. "Let's get down to the matters at hand. I've brought you here so that Vrine can teach you your powers. I'm sure she's explained everything to you. We expect you to learn your powers within days, and master them within only a matter of weeks."

"Cool!" Alfred exclaimed.

"_Very_ cool. Then you'll be strong enough to take on—"

She was interrupted by the sound of a heavy door opening and closing – the door to the main entry hall.

"Who is that?" asked Vrine.

"I'm not sure. Most of the guards are off preparing for the war so I don't think it's any of them…" responded Lyqele.

"Anyone here?" they heard someone yell from the corridor. All of them recognized the voice.

Arthur Kirkland stepped in, "Nobody greeted me at the d-…door…." He saw Alfred first. Upon seeing Alfred, the stone's power inside him became enraged, "I thought I warned you not to—" he began to yell, but paused when saw Matthew. He was certainly shocked, but any other emotions were unintelligible. "Matth…ew? Is that you son? It is, isn't it? Matthew…." Arthur's expression was strange. It was a mixture of confusion, awe, and fear. He knew exactly why they were here.

Alfred's emotions weren't hard to tell at all. He looked a bit hurt, and extremely angry; but one thing he was not feeling was scared. Matthew, on the other hand, was terrified. He was confused, upset, angry, and hurt; but the most potent of his emotions was fear.

"What brings you and your wingless fairy here, Kirkland?" Lyqele queried.

The boys turned their attention to the "wingless fairy" in Arthur's jar.

"Papa!" Matthew exclaimed, unconsciously running a few steps forward. He then stopped running once he realized he was approaching the man he feared more than anything.

Arthur smiled cynically when Matthew came toward him. "…Come here Matthew," he said slyly.

"Don't! Don't you listen to him Matthew! He's evil! We don't even know if that's really Papa!" Alfred yelled.

"Indeed it is Alfred. I saved him from drowning in a lake after he drove his car into it," Arthur replied. Francis lowered his head in shame, thinking back about his foolish past choice.

"See Al it is Papa!" Matthew yelled back.

"Do you want to see him?" Arthur smirked.

"Shut up!" Alfred shouted at his father. He was furious.

"Oh Alfred, you aren't still sore about what happened to poor Mattie here are you?" Arthur smiled at him. Matthew cringed. He remembered the last time his dad called him "Mattie".

"You shut the fuck up!" screamed Alfred, "I'll never forgive you for what you did to my brother! You go to hell!"

"What _I_ did? But it wasn't me Alfred…" Arthur pretended as well as he could to look sympathetic. "You know about what happened with me and the stone don't you? The stone had taken over me when I did that to Matthew! _It_ tried to kill my son! Not me! And now look – the people of the place that created that evil thing have come to use you! To have you kill your own father!" He sounded like a desperate, innocent man.

"I knew it wasn't you Dad!" Matthew had tears in his eyes as he smiled sadly.

"Matt you can't be buying this _shit_!" Alfred tried convincing him.

"Matthew you must believe me! You know that the stone did this! You _know_ it! Come here my son, and when this is all over we'll go back home. All of us together again. Isn't that what you want?" Arthur smiled – a loving smile to Matthew; a sickening smile to Al.

Matthew didn't know what to believe. His mind and heart told him not to go, but he wanted so badly to have a dad again.

"D-do you still love me?" Matthew asked from across the room.

Arthur's look softened and his voice was soothing, "I always have Mattie, and I always will."

"You son of a bitch!" Alfred started, but couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Matthew bolting across the room toward Arthur. All he could do was stand there dumbfounded and stare at Matthew running to that man.

"That's right Matthew. Come here…" Arthur's voice sounded musical as he lured Matthew in.

"Matthew, come back!" Vrine yelled.

Alfred noticed Arthur fidgeting the fingers of one of his hands. There was black smoke seeping out of his palm.

"Matt stop!" Alfred screamed. It was too late.

Matthew met his father's cold embrace. Arthur wrapped his hands around Matthew and chuckled in his ear, "Got you," he whispered; and Matthew collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**a/n: **I'm sorry this one is suuuper short, I just thought this would be a good place to end it :) I hope you look forward to the next chapter!


	9. Matthew's Scars

**a/n: **Sorry I left it at a cliffhanger last time, but suspense is good right?

* * *

"Matthew!" Alfred and Vrine shrieked.

"Don't worry, he's not dead. I've just paralyzed him," Arthur smiled. Francis scowled at the violence.

Alfred growled, and Vrine released her magic to retrieve Matthew.

"I don't think so, Vrine," Arthur shook his head and cast a transparent black sphere around Matthew, Francis, and himself as a shield. Vrine's magic wasn't strong enough to penetrate it. Arthur proceeded to chant, and Vrine, being able to understand the language, knew that he was creating a portal back to his castle.

"Lyqele do something!" Vrine yelled. Lyqele stood up from her throne and quickly released a spell from her hand. Lightening from her hand struck the shield, shattering it in one attempt. The shards fell onto the ground and on Matthew, but he was unharmed.

"Arthur Kirkland, you're under arrest! Guards!" Lyqele summoned her guards into the room. About 16 marched in from the left and right side of the room.

Arthur sat the jar holding Francis down next to the unconscious Matthew. The wizard stuck out both arms – one to the guards on the left, and one to the guards on the right. He chanted a spell which released a single black arrow from each hand. The two arrows flew through all of the guards' chests – killing them with ease.

Arthur laughed, "Is that all you've got?" he didn't notice Matthew trying to lift himself up off of the ground; some shards of the shield falling off of him. Arthur reached inside his coat and pulled out a small bottle, "I'm not here to play games," he said, and he threw the bottle at Vrine and Lyqele's feet. Vrine barely dodged the bottle.

"Ha! You missed!" Vrine said. Black vapor formed from the liquid that was spilt on the floor.

"Did I?" Arthur snickered.

"D-Dammit!" Lyqele had just noticed the vapor. Vrine collapsed to the floor. Lyqele ran a few paces but soon had fallen to unconsciousness herself.

Matthew finally came to his knees, but his glasses had been knocked off. He felt around for them on the ground.

"Ouch!" Matthew winced as he cut his hand on a shard. Arthur then noticed that he was conscious.

"What?" Arthur was confused; he didn't expect Matthew to regain consciousness already. Alfred gasped and ran to get Matthew.

"H-hey!" Arthur panicked a bit and threw out his hand – casting a spell that raised a wall in front of Alfred. Alfred ran into it; hitting his forehead and recoiling onto the ground.

"Ow! When did that wall get there?" Alfred was puzzled, and rubbed his forehead. He felt slightly dizzy and remained on the ground for a few moments.

Matthew found his glasses after nicking his hand on the shards a few more times. He put them on and stood up. "Dad?" he said; his eyes adjusting. "What happened?"

"Matthew! Stay out of my way!" Arthur commanded. Arthur mumbled a spell and pressed his palm into Matthew's stomach. Matthew was thrown yards across the room and landed on his back. He began to cough spasmodically.

"Matt!" Alfred screamed. He charged at Arthur furiously, and Arthur had no time to cast a spell. Alfred threw inept punches at Arthur. Arthur stumbled backwards – avoiding Alfred's blows – and accidentally kicked Francis's jar. It broke, and Francis returned to normal size; along with his clothes. Alfred and Arthur stopped fighting and turned their attention towards Francis.

"Papa!" yelled Alfred.

"Alfred! I never thought I'd see you again!" Francis stood up to go to Alfred. Arthur elbowed Alfred in the chest and cast a spell on Francis; moving him across the room and enclosing him in a spherical shield.

"Dad, stop!" Matthew stood up.

"Oh Matthew, you trouble-maker!" Arthur yelled angrily. He cast a spell that created vines from the ground which held Matthew in place at his wrists and ankles. Matthew panicked and struggled. Alfred ran to him and tugged at the vines worriedly, but a vine tripped him and dragged him away from Matthew.

"Matthew!" Alfred shouted, squirming and trying to break free of the vine wrapped around his ankle. Little jolts of electricity released from his skin and scorched the vine. It was the first sign of physical magic powers he possessed.

Arthur walked over to Matthew. He lifted up Matthew's shirt and felt the scars on his stomach. Matthew shivered at his cold touch.

"Poor, poor Matthew…" Arthur shook his head and smirked, "If only you would've done as you were supposed to and died years ago, I wouldn't have to waste my time killing you now."

"Leave him alone you fucker!" Alfred screamed and kicked at the vine holding him hostage.

Arthur snickered and cast a spell creating a black dagger – bringing it up to Matthew's neck.

"Y-you really aren't yourself, are you?" Matthew gulped, "You're still being controlled…."

"Correct. You always were the smarter of my two sons," he smiled.

"What happened Dad?" Matthew questioned as tears ran down his cheeks, "Why did you do this to us?"

"It's simple," his father replied, "ultimate power is more important than sniveling little brats!"

Alfred continued to kick wildly at the resistant vine, which was slowly beginning to smolder due to the sparks of electricity given off by Alfred. Arthur pressed the blade harder onto Matthew's throat – breaking the skin and causing a small amount of blood to trickle down to his chest. Matthew held his breath in fear.

"Hm…" Arthur pondered aloud, "You know, I think this way of killing you is sudden; and killing you suddenly would be so cruel. You deserve a more thoughtful way to die – don't you think?" Arthur chuckled and removed the dagger from Matthew's throat. Matthew was able to breathe once more, but began to pant in dread of whatever Arthur might do to him. Arthur lifted up Matthew's shirt once more and felt the scars again; but this time he felt them as if he was memorizing their location on Matthew's body.

Matthew was paralyzed with fear, "No…no, no no! God don't do this Dad! Dad please!" Matthew sobbed. He couldn't believe his father was going to do this to him again.

* * *

**a/n: **another cliffhanger xD is what's going to happen next too predictable? Well I guess not; a variety of possibilities could happen! Matthew could break free; Alfred could break free and help, Vrine and Lyqele could regain consciousness…who knows! I'll leave you to relish in your thoughts :)


	10. All Over Again

**a/n: **Okay so you've thought about the different scenarios that might take place after that cliffhanger. I hope what happens in this chapter is satisfying!

* * *

Arthur simply laughed. He gripped the dagger, and thrust it into Matthew's abdomen where one of his scars lay.

Matthew screamed in pain as tears poured out of his eyes.

"Matthew! Fuck! Fuck! I'll tear you apart Arthur! I swear to God I'll fucking kill you!" Alfred's screaming was nearly louder than Matthew's.

Francis banged against the shield. He couldn't stand to have his son die again. Francis had beat the shield so hard that it cracked. He was able to shatter it and fell on a few of the shards. He didn't let it phase him, though, and charged toward Arthur.

Arthur threw another bottle at Francis which had the same effect as it did on Vrine and Lyqele; except that it was a much weaker potion. He laughed maniacally and left the dagger in Matthew's stomach. He released his hand from the dagger and created another one with a spell, "What happened to my quiet boy? He's making such a fuss!" Arthur shoved the blade into another one of Matthew's scars. Matthew screamed just as loud as the last time – if not louder. The blood from his wounds was quickly dripping onto the floor.

"Shit!" Alfred kicked at the vine frantically, but it wouldn't break free, "God dammit! I can't do anything!" Alfred cried, "It's just like last time! I'm such a worthless piece of shit!" he screamed.

"Al stop!" Matthew managed to yell between gasps, "Y-you're not worthless! Just keep trying!" he tried to encourage Alfred. He even managed to smile a little.

"I'm trying Matthew! I'm trying so hard! Just God please don't die! Don't die!" Al sobbed and kicked the vine weakly while trying to contain himself. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He just wanted to _do_ something.

Arthur was amused, but not enough to want to stop. "Tsk tsk tsk. Alfred cannot do anything to help you Matthew. He's weak. He's helpless. And you're no better if I may point out. You should've died this way a long time ago – and now you're paying the price by reliving it all over again." He created yet another dagger and prepared to stab Matthew once more.

"D-don't talk about Alfred that way…he's my brother…."

"What?" Arthur paused, "Why do I care?"

"Well, you have brothers," Matthew went on, trying to maintain a steady breathing pattern, "One lives in Scotland, and one lives in Ireland. How would you feel if—"

"_Feel_? I don't feel anymore. But I can tell you one thing: _you're_ about to feel a world of pain." Arthur smiled and plunged the dagger into another scar on Matthew's stomach. Matthew screamed again, the living nightmare was barely halfway over.

"Matthew I'm trying! I'm trying I'm trying!" Alfred regained strength and kicked the vine harder. He couldn't believe it was taking him so long just to get a vine off his leg. He was sobbing as he watched Matthew bleeding heavily onto the marble floor. "Oh God Matthew I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Mattie!" he cried.

Matthew began to cough violently, and – not surprisingly – he was coughing up blood. It spattered onto Arthur's face, at which Arthur just cackled like the madman he was.

"No no no! This can't be happening!" Alfred cried, "This is even worse than what happened when we were kids! God Matt you're gonna die, you're gonna die! God, just please don't let yourself die! I can't take this!"

"Alfred," Matthew winced, "Al, you're right...I'm not going to make it through. Not this time."

"Matt you shut the fuck up!" Alfred screamed, "You will make it! You will! You did last time and you will again! We've made it through everything Mattie! I'm sorry for saying that you're going to die, because you're not! Be strong!"

Matthew smiled, "I know we've made it through a lot – thanks to you Alfred. Thank you so—" Matthew began to cough again; and at one point started to dry heave, "s-so much Alfred. Thank you for protecting me, and caring about me, and loving me." He tried as hard as possible to keep his voice steady, but his uneven gasping didn't help.

"Stop! Shut up! Shut up! Why are you saying these stupid things Matt? Stop it! Don't do this to me!" Alfred wailed.

"Thank you for being the best brother in the world. You've been so good to me, and you've put up with me for so long."

"I never put up with you! I love you so much Matthew! Don't talk like that! You're the nicest guy in the world Matthew! Anyone near you should be grateful just to be around you!" Alfred sobbed, "I've never put up with you! I've only enjoyed being around you and loved being you're brother! And I still will! I'm almost out of these vines and once I am I'll kill that son of a bitch and get you better! I swear it!"

"No. No Al, I don't want you to try and help me. It's too late for that; I know I won't make it. Look at me. It's so much worse than last time Al; how could I live through this? If you get out of this, just run okay? I don't want this to happen to you."

"Stop it stop it stop it!" Alfred screamed in anger, "That's enough! Stop Matthew please! I'm begging you! You'll make it through I promise! You will! You have to! You have to!" He broke down into sobs and quit thrashing about. In the back of his mind, he knew Matthew was right. Matthew was going to die. There was no reason to try to escape the vines now. If Matthew wasn't going to live, what would Alfred have to live for?

Arthur yawned, "You know, it's been entertaining watching you two sniveling back and forth, but it's getting quite boring now." He cast another dagger into his hand, and readied for the next blow.

Matthew held his breath. Arthur plunged the dagger into a different scar. Matthew did not scream this time. He wanted to look strong – like his brother Alfred.

"S-see Al? I can be strong. I can at least try to fight this. You can to Al! Try, please try for me Alfred," Matthew said in a nearly inaudible, shaky voice. He was too weak to try and smile now, and instead vomited up blood at Arthur's feet. His stomach recoiled and he looked like a shriveling flower, wilting in the light of the sun. Alfred couldn't even watch and looked away. He then tried to break free of the vine once more. Over time, the sparks Alfred created had helped to smolder the vine. It was finally starting to weaken and break apart. Alfred gasped and kicked harder still. By this time, his ankle was stained in blood from Alfred kicking his flesh whenever he missed the vine.

"M-Matt, it's working! I'm breaking free Mattie! I'll be right there to help you!" Alfred smiled and turned over to Matthew – who was breathing his last breaths – just as Arthur stabbed him with the last dagger. Alfred expected a reaction from Matthew, but he didn't do anything. Matthew's body just remained still. It reminded Alfred of a puppet on its strings – suspended above the ground; limp; lifeless.

"Matt?" Alfred said. There was a moment's pause.

"Mattie?" he said again and stood up.

Arthur sighed with relief and wiped Matthew's coughed up blood off of his face, "That was extremely time consuming!" He released the spell on the daggers and they dissipated. Matthew still was unresponsive. Arthur then released the spell on the vines holding the boys– Alfred's energy trying to break free was wasted. Matthew's body fell onto the stone floor. Alfred heard Matthew splash into his own vomited blood. Still, Matthew did not move.

"Matt?" Alfred asked shakily once more.

"He's dead you idiot," Arthur smirked at Alfred.

"…N-no…no he's not…" Alfred stared at Matthew in disbelief, "Come on Matt; show him! Show him how strong you are! Get up Matthew!" he nearly sounded angry with Matthew for not getting up.

"Yes, he is dead. Just look at him – laying in his own filth and blood. Ugh, he looks repulsive. His hair and clothes are just sopping it up like a mop. Poor thing," Arthur said with pity, looking at Matthew's body with a disgusted expression.

Alfred didn't have anything to say. He just stared at Matthew without defined emotion. He still did not comprehend that Matthew was dead. Arthur began to progress toward Alfred. Al turned his head toward his father, and upon seeing his face it suddenly clicked: Matthew was dead. Alfred remembered years back, when he told their papa that Arthur hurt Matthew. _"Papa! Dad hurt Mattie real bad!" _he'd said as a little boy. But this time, Arthur had done more than hurt his brother: he had killed him.

Alfred charged at Arthur. Arthur was greatly caught off guard by this and was tackled to the ground by his son.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" Alfred screamed while punching Arthur. Alfred was so angry that his punches gave off small volts of electricity from his amateur magic power. His fists scorched Arthur's face as Alfred socked him.

"Ow you little brat!" Arthur exclaimed in pain. He tried to push Al off but failed.

"You killed my brother! You killed him!" Alfred punched Arthur at least three times as hard as he had in beating up Matthew's bully. Arthur was more than just a bully. Arthur was a murderer.

The wizard's face was a little bit bloodied before he was able to cast a spell which pushed Alfred off. Alfred breathed for a moment and noticed the sun just lowering enough to reach into the doorway and shine into the throne room. It lit up Matthew's hair, which was a mixture of golden and scarlet due to the blood it was soaked in. Matthew's face looked strangely peaceful as it paled. Alfred – while gazing at Matthew – noticed the amber pendant around his neck and struck an idea. It was not well thought out at all; but what did he have to lose? He remembered how Vrine said that Arthur gained his powers from looking through the stone in the light of the sun. He figured that maybe he could lose them the same way. It was worth a try.

* * *

**a/n: **I hope I did okay writing this chapter! Please review!


	11. Starting To Heal

**a/n: **This is the last chapter :') I originally made it 14 chapters long, but I had to merge chapters together to make them long enough :P I hope you've enjoyed my first fanfiction, and I really hope this last chapter rises to your expectations of this story! Whatever kind of ending you wanted, this is the one you'll get; so I dearly wish that you like it :) enjoy!

* * *

'It won't bring back Matthew…' Alfred thought, 'But at least it might bring that bastard down to my level so I can kill him personally.' Arthur was panting and trying to regain his composure. Meanwhile, Francis became conscious again. Arthur was not surprised at this – the potion he used was weak anyway. Francis saw Matthew on the ground, so he stood up and weakly began walking toward him. At the same time Alfred darted to Matthew to get the pendant.

"What are you doing Alfred? He's dead I told you!" Arthur laughed, "And I think it's about time you are too," he directed toward Francis and began to cast a spell. Alfred nearly vomited when he leaned over Matthew's corpse to get the necklace. His hands were shaking wildly and he strained to not look at Matthew's face. He succeeded in removing the necklace, and Arthur realized that the pendant is what Alfred was after.

"Don't touch that! I need it!" Arthur's spell directed at Francis failed to generate as Arthur panicked. Alfred looked at the stone in his hand as if he was praying to it. Praying that it would ruin Arthur. Praying that it would bring back Matthew. He looked up to make sure the sun was still shining through the doorway. He then threw the crystal high up into the air.

"You'll break it!" Arthur screamed and ran to catch Naerom. His reaction was too late. The three of them watched as the stone soared through the sunlight. It reacted with the light – just as Alfred had hoped – and since Arthur was staring at it, it began to drain him of his power. Arthur fell to his knees and screamed from the pain of being ripped of his energy – not nearly as loud as Matthew had earlier though. Alfred could also feel himself being drained of essence. It wasn't because he had looked at the stone, though. Since Alfred and Matthew had gained their powers through Arthur, they'd automatically lose them once Arthur did. Naerom crashed and shattered. Once it was broken, the pieces looked like those of any average rock.

Arthur fell to the ground and became seemingly unconscious. He snapped out of his trance after a few moments. He rubbed his temples and opened his eyes, scanning the room, "What on…what happened?" Arthur saw the broken stone, shards of the broken shields scattered around, the bodies of two women across the room, and Francis and Alfred leaning over a body. He couldn't even tell whose corpse it was.

"What's going on here? How did I get here? Francis? Alfred?" He got up and walked toward them. They paid him no mind, as they were mourning the death of Matthew. Arthur approached them. "Who is…M-Matthew? Matthew?" Arthur was in shock. "Oh my God! What happened to him?" Alfred stood up and faced Arthur. His face was tear-stained; his eyes angry. "Alfred what the hell is going on? Who did this to my son?"Arthur questioned fearfully. He was genuinely confused.

"You did you mother fucker!" Alfred screamed, "Don't play stupid! You know you did this!" Alfred was sobbing. He clenched his father's shirt and shook him violently.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur yelled back. Alfred saw the confusion and fear in his eyes. "We have to get him to a hospital!"

"He's dead you stupid asshole! You killed him! You killed my brother!"

"Alfred stop! What are you talking about?" Arthur asked.

"Are you telling me you don't remember a fucking thing?"

"Remember what? What's going on?" Arthur clenched his hair trying to think.

"A-Alfred!" Francis exclaimed, "Look!" Alfred went back to Matthew. Francis had Matthew's shirt lifted above his stomach. Matthew's abdomen was saturated with blood, but Alfred noticed that the reopened wounds had nearly healed over.

"What? But, how?" Alfred wondered. He noticed the cuts on Matthew's hand were gone as well.

"Who are they? Did they do this?" Arthur asked, directing to Vrine and Lyqele, who were standing themselves up.

"Vrine! Lyqele!" Alfred exclaimed.

Vrine saw the stone shattered across the room, "It's…over?"

"Not yet!" Alfred said, "Matthew! He's…he's…."

"I see…" Lyqele said quietly.

"Oh God!" Vrine ran over to Matthew. "What happened while we were unconscious?"

"It was Dad…he killed Matt... But I'm sure that when I broke the stone our powers went away, so Dad isn't dangerous anymore. I don't think he remembers a thing," Alfred explained.

"What the fuck is going on?" Arthur was driving himself to near insanity trying to figure out what had happened. Francis got up to console Arthur and explain what happened. Arthur's facial expressions indicated that he began to remember.

"Look Vrine: Arthur had stabbed Matt here, but they look healed over!" Alfred noted.

"Hmm…how long ago did the stone break?" asked Vrine.

"Just minutes ago!" Alfred replied.

"I think I understand," Lyqele said, "Before your boys' powers were taken, Matthew's power was healing him internally – like how I healed you before; but once Arthur and your boys' power was gone, the wounds hadn't completely healed before Matthew had stopped unconsciously healing himself."

"So…I was wrong to destroy the stone? If I hadn't, Matthew could have healed himself?" Alfred asked.

Vrine didn't want to hurt him, but she wasn't going to lie, "Well…yes. But I can try to heal him now," she smiled nervously.

"It won't do anything, will it?" Alfred questioned blatantly.

"It could help, but…I'm afraid It won't bring him back Alfred. I'm sorry…."

Alfred tried not to cry but couldn't possibly help it. He sobbed and laid on Matthew's chest – paying no mind to the blood getting on him. His tears left streaks on Matthew's face from rinsing off the blood.

"Alfred…. He's not—"

"Shh!" Alfred commanded. He thought he heard something, "Wait…" he heard it again. "O-oh my God!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Vrine and Lyqele asked with surprise.

"H-his heart! I swear it's beating!" Alfred said.

"A-Alfred…" Vrine said sadly. She didn't believe him.

"I swear to God Vrine!" Alfred sat up and felt Matthew's chest, "He's breathing! Feel it! Feel if you don't believe me!"

Vrine felt Matthew's chest, "He's right! Oh my God he's alive!"

"Matthew! Matthew thank God you're alive! We'll fix this okay? Vrine do something!" Alfred yelled.

"Of course, of course!" Vrine held her hands over Matthew's stomach – in the same way that she had to Alfred years ago – and light gathered through her hands and flowed into Matthew. She didn't know if her healing powers would be strong enough, but Lyqele didn't possess the powers to heal; so Vrine was Matthew's only hope.

"Matthew, everything will be okay!" Alfred pet Matthew's hair. Matthew still hadn't opened his eyes yet. He just breathed – barely.

Francis had finished explaining things to Arthur. Arthur remembered everything. He screamed at the top of his lungs and tried to rip his hair out in anger towards himself. He couldn't believe everything he'd done to his family – the people he loved.

"Arthur! It's okay! We're going to fix everything now! It will only get better from here mon cher!" Francis embraced Arthur tight.

"Let me go! Let me go! I swear to God as soon you let go of me I'll kill myself!" Arthur screamed and sobbed.

"Listen to me Arthur! We're going to get through this! They can't have another father try to commit suicide can they?" Francis said sadly.

"They would want me to! I'm no father! I'm disgusting! I'm shit! How could I do this? And to my own sons!" He shrieked.

"It wasn't you! You know that! Mon cher it was you who hurt them! You were being controlled!"

"I don't give a shit! I'm the one that killed my son twice and abandoned the other!" Arthur fought back.

"No you didn't! I'll hold you forever if that's how long it will take you to calm down!" Francis told him.

Arthur continued to scream and cry, but no longer struggled against Francis. Francis hugged his limp Arthur tightly.

"I promise you Mathieu will be okay. Alfred is taking good care of him right now. Just look."

Arthur couldn't look. He couldn't see his sons like that. "But…Matthew's dead…" he said.

"No, they're saving him! Just look Arthur!" Francis pleaded.

Arthur looked. When he saw Matthew, Arthur's stomach knotted up and he couldn't breathe. He kept looking though, thinking that he'd done that. He'd done that to Matthew – his son. He saw Alfred trying to comfort Matthew, even though Matthew wasn't conscious. He saw Vrine trying to revive Matthew and Lyqele worrying. So many years of destruction, and it finally came to this. How could Arthur possibly redeem himself? His family would never forgive him, nor would he forgive himself.

Matthew shifted, and Alfred gasped, "Matt! Are you okay?" Alfred held Matthew's face and waited for him to open his eyes. Matthew finally did after a long wait.

"A-Al?"

"Oh my God!" Alfred hugged Matthew's head to his chest and cradled him, "Oh God you're alive! You're alive!"

"Al…" Matthew's eyes teared, "Al, Dad…D-Dad—"

"I know Matthew, I know," Alfred pet Matthew gently, "But Dad's getting better now," Alfred struggled to say anything good about Arthur, "Papa is helping fix all of this!" he smiled.

"He is?" Matthew excited himself. He began coughing aggressively.

"Be careful of your stomach Matthew! Your cuts are still recent and I'm trying to heal you, okay?" Vrine smiled. She was very hopeful that Matthew would turn up alright now, even if it would take time.

"S-sorry," he winced at the pain, which he just now felt flooding back in. "Where's Papa?"

Alfred smiled, "Papa come here! Mattie wants to see you!" he beamed at his papa.

"Okay Alfred…would you mind tending to your dad?" Francis asked. His eyes were pleading and apologetic, but he desperately wanted to see Matthew.

"S-sure…" Alfred agreed hesitantly. He wouldn't have done it if not for Matthew's sake.

"Thank you my son," Francis said. Alfred pet Matthew's cheek and squeezed his hand before leaving him. Francis kissed Alfred on his cheek in thanks.

Alfred stood behind Arthur, "Hey Dad…."

Arthur didn't turn around. He just kept sobbing.

"Dad?" Alfred said quietly.

"I know you won't forgive me Alfred. Francis will, Matthew probably will, but you won't. You're so stubborn and you do what you think is right. You're so strong and courageous. Alfred, I love you, but I know you…you probably don't love me anymore," Arthur said while crying. It hurt himself to admit what he was thinking.

"Dad…don't say that. Just because I don't forgive doesn't mean I don't love you. You're still my dad."

"You don't have to hide how you feel," said Arthur.

"I'm not! I don't forgive you! You tried to kill my brother, you left us, you lead Papa to attempt suicide and then you kept him from us, and you tried to kill Matthew again! You have done the sickest, most evil things I've ever seen. I'll never forget what you've done and I might never forgive you. But, as hard as it is to say, I do know it wasn't your fault. And I do love you Dad. Matt loves you too! I couldn't imagine him not loving you! He's always loved you so, so much! You care don't you?"

"Of course I care!" Arthur turned around to face Alfred, "I love you both so much! I feel like it wasn't even me that did this! I'm remembering everything out of my own perspective! As if I'm somebody else, watching myself do these sick, twisted things! Letting myself do these things! I still can't believe everything I've done! All I want is for you three to love me still! I know that forgiveness is too much to ask; I don't even forgive myself Alfred! But please, please love me! Please let me be your Dad again! I love you all so much!" Arthur wept.

"That's all I want too Dad! I love you too! Oh God I missed you so much!" Alfred couldn't hold back anymore and let go of his pride, anger, and any other feelings that were keeping him from wanting to relish in his father's reinstated love. He burst into tears and hugged Arthur tightly. Arthur didn't hesitate one moment to hug him back even tighter.

Alfred chuckled, "You know Dad, just minutes ago I was planning on kicking your ass and possibly killing you…but I think everything will turn out better this way."

"I know it will. I'll make it happen Alfred." Arthur hiccuped as warm tears still trailed their way to his neck.

Francis kneeled down to Matthew and couldn't help but shed tears at the sight of him.

"Oh Mathieu," Francis used his own shirt to wipe the blood off his son's face. "That's better…how are you Mathieu?" Francis smiled sadly at him.

"I-I'm okay Papa," Matthew was still cringing at the pain in his stomach, "I'm so happy you're alright Papa! But I thought you were dead for so long! I missed you so much! How could you leave us like that?" Matthew cried.

"Shh Mathieu, don't cry," Francis caressed Matthew's hair, "I'm here now, and everything will be okay soon my boy. I'm so sorry for leaving you and Alfred. I'm so, so sorry."

"It's alright Papa! Just promise you won't leave again!"

"Of course I won't! I was a fool Mathieu! I've never forgiven myself for that! But I can still pull this family back together! Your dad is better now, and everything will be okay!"

"Thank you Papa!" Matthew used his papa's shirt to wipe away his tears, "Hey Papa?"

"Yes Mathieu?" Francis smiled kindly.

"Can I see Dad?"

Francis looked a bit worried, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Matthew smiled, "I'm sure. I love you Papa," Matthew tried to hug him but winced at his stomach pains.

"Don't strain yourself Mathieu," Francis kissed Matthew's forehead, "I'll get your father," he smiled.

Alfred and Arthur were still in a tight embrace. Francis tapped Arthur's shoulder, "Arthur, Mathieu wants you."

"Matthew?" Arthur was nervous to say the least.

"It's okay, he doesn't hate you," Francis smiled.

"Sure, I'll see him then," Arthur left Alfred with Francis, who then excessively apologized to Alfred and kissed his head – at which Alfred just smiled and embraced him. Arthur went to Matthew, who was breathing heavily. Arthur was sick to his stomach. He sat by Matthew's side, cross-legged.

"Hello, Matthew," Arthur began.

"Hi Dad…" Matthew responded. He didn't look over at Arthur.

"So, has Alfred been good to you while I and your papa were away?"

"He's been so good to me…I'll never be able to repay him for taking such good care of me my whole life. He's hardly my twin, and more like an older brother. Sometimes I seem like the more responsible one, but I will always respect him for making me his number one responsibility – something you'd never be able to do," Matthew sounded cross.

Arthur was hurt but knew he deserved it, "I know it didn't seem like I'd done that before…but I will now. Both of you boys – my sons – are my number one priority from now on."

"Dad…Al and I are almost seventeen…."

"That doesn't matter. Just because you're growing up doesn't mean I have to stop loving you."

Matthew had just managed to nearly stop crying, but couldn't resist anymore. His crying escalated until he began to gasp violently between sobs.

"Matthew…" Arthur held back his own tears as hard as he could. If there was one time he needed to be strong for his son, it was now.

"My stomach hurts so much Dad!" He cried and held his stomach.

"I'm almost done Matthew!" Vrine said, "You'll be nearly completely restored; and you won't even need to go to the hospital!" she smiled. Matthew calmed down to where he was almost breathing regularly.

"I'm so mad at you Dad."

"...I know Matthew."

"No, you don't," Matthew finally looked Arthur in the eyes, "I'm so mad at you, I could hate you if I wanted to."

Arthur didn't respond to that statement.

"In all this time, I've never hated you. Not when you abandoned us nine years ago. Not when you almost killed me just moments ago. I could've hated you, but I never wanted to. I've just always had hope that you and Papa could come back and make everything better again. I just…I love you both too much to hate you, even though it wouldn't be wrong of me to hate you. I can't believe I forgive you," Matthew turned his head away, shameful towards himself.

"I love you Matthew. I really do. You know that don't you?"

"…I can't believe that Dad..." Matthew did believe it though, since he so desperately wanted to believe it for nine years.

"I do love you Matthew. You and Alfred both. I always have...I'm sorry that you don't believe me." Arthur said sadly.

Matthew looked him dead in the eyes again, "I do know you love me Dad," he slowly grew the smile he'd been waiting for, "And I love you too. And I'm so happy I can say that!" Matthew practically jumped into Arthur's arms to embrace him. He felt love rush into him as he hugged his dad.

"Matthew be careful of your stomach!" Arthur warned.

"No it's okay; it's only hurting a little now!" Matthew beamed.

"Okay Matthew, you can get up now. You'll be just fine okay? Just don't be too rowdy for at least a month and Make sure Alfred knows to be extra careful around you alright? I wouldn't want your stomach to burst open!" she laughed nervously.

"I'll be careful," he stood up – Arthur steadying him, "Thank you so much Vrine!" Matthew hugged her.

"You're welcome!" she smiled.

Matthew and Arthur walked over to Alfred and Francis.

"For what it's worth: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I've done and—" Arthur started.

"Mon cher, it's okay. We don't have to talk about it now. Let's just go home, okay?" Francis smiled.

"But, what about all the trouble I've caused here?" Arthur questioned worriedly.

"It's alright Arthur," said Lyqele, "you don't have to repay anything. You've caused virtually no damage, and we'll get all of our land back now," she smiled, "you're 'off the hook', as they say in the human world."

"Yes well…thank you so much," Arthur said to her, "And thank you Vrine, for helping us. Without you we wouldn't have been brought back together! Thank you!"

"Alright, we have our own world's business to attend to, so why don't you all go home and fix things?" Lyqele suggested with a smile.

"Of course. Let's go boys," Arthur smiled.

"We know the way out; it leads to the park," Alfred said.

"Well then lead the way my son!" Arthur ruffled Alfred's hair.

"Wait," Alfred said and went to Vrine, "What about my asthma? Since my powers are gone now, does that mean it's back?"

"I don't think it will come back," she smiled.

"And Vrine, will we ever see you again?" Alfred asked.

"From time to time," she grinned, "Now go Alfred. I'll miss you boys until we see each other next! But you'll take care of each other just fine while were apart. You always have!"

"Bye Vrine! Thanks so much!" the boys said while walking out of the castle doors.

"Goodbye boys!" Vrine said back to them. Lyqele waved goodbye as well.

Alfred led them out of the castle to the path. Matthew was beside him and they were talking about how sorry their aunt Sarah will be for treating them so poorly. Alfred and Francis were walking a few paces behind them. Arthur looked nervous, and Francis just smiled and took his hand.

"It's okay mon cher, we can go back to how we used to be. I don't know if it's hard for you to feel romantic with me after all these years, but I'll gladly help you fall in love with me again if that's what it takes," he smiled lovingly, staring at Arthur.

Arthur blushed, "I don't think loving you again will be a problem. I always have and I always will Francis. Oh I love you so much!" Arthur held Francis's arm sweetly, "I can't wait for things to be how they were! We'll be so happy again!"

"I've waited a long time to finally see you happy," Francis kissed Arthur, delivering him another fiery blush from the Brit.

Arthur had no words.

When they arrived at home, Matthew and Alfred told their parents about how Sarah had acted towards them. Francis thanked her for taking care of them, but informed her that her business in their house was no longer needed. They talked together about getting a new house soon – mainly so that they didn't have to face bad memories, but also for them to feel like they were truly starting anew. Matthew and Alfred went up to Alfred's room while Francis and Arthur talked downstairs. They sat on Alfred's bed.

"Do you forgive him?" Matthew finally asked after moments of silence.

"Which one of them?" Alfred questioned.

"Oh Al, you know they—"

Alfred put his hand on Matthew's stomach. "No. I can't forgive either of them Matt."

"I understand…."

"But," Alfred removed his hand and continued, "That doesn't mean I won't be able to in time. I just can't forgive them so soon. They were stupid for everything they did. I know you don't forgive them right now either Matthew – you can't hide it. But they understand that we can't do it right now, so it's okay. I'm eager for the day that we can forgive and forget," he smiled.

"That was…very mature," Matthew said and smiled back.

"Yeah?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah."

"I love you Matthew."

Matthew sighed contently. "I love you too Alfred."

"I'm glad your wounds have almost healed," Al smiled, "I didn't think they would. It's a miracle."

"It's not a miracle Alfred," Matthew returned Alfred's smile with his own; "No matter how long it takes, eventually, all wounds heal."

* * *

**a/n: **I can't believe it's over! ;u; I'm really proud of myself, I think this turned out well :) I hope it was enjoyable for my first fanfiction! Hopefully I'll be able to write even better in the future! I know this chapter was much longer than the others, but it's only because there was no appropriate place to cut it off :) Sorry if you wanted Matthew to die instead of me bringing him back :P I'm just one for happy(ish) endings! I really hope it was dramatic enough and not too dramatic! I'm sorry if I rushed or lagged where I shouldn't have, or put too much dialogue. Overall, I'm happy with this story; and isn't that what counts?


End file.
